<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distant Rest by howevernot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499932">Distant Rest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/howevernot/pseuds/howevernot'>howevernot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>1917 (Movie 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, First Time, Hand Jobs, Historical Inaccuracy, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, hi i'm so sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/howevernot/pseuds/howevernot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will thinks of his wife as he stares at Blake’s lips all night. Walking back to the inn they’re renting, Will leans into Blake. Blake stumbles into him and they end up leaning against a wall together, laughing, trying not the fall to the ground. Blake plasters himself to Will’s back as he unlocks the door and breathes against his neck. Will shivers, electrified even through the haze of alcohol. But he thinks of his wife, his children, and pushes Blake towards his own bed.</p><p>Or Blake and Schofield spend their leave in a small French village.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance Corporal Blake/Lance Corporal Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distant Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've just been told my thesis is due in two weeks so I decided to write this instead of doing any work on my thesis. Also I'm so sorry, this is just porn and feelings and the summary is way more dramatic than this actually is.</p><p>My research suggests that it is possible that soldiers would have been given leave for only a few days, basically giving them enough time to get away from the front but not enough time to actually go home. If that's not accurate, sorry. </p><p>This has not been beta'd so all mistakes are my own. The title is inspired by Dulce et Decorum Est by Wilfred Owen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’ve been given a few days leave. Not enough to go home, just a few days to fuck around in a town so far behind the front line that they don’t hear shelling. He and Blake, by some miracle, get leave at the same time, along with a few other men they know. They’ve all picked this town because it’s far enough away from the front as they can reasonably get with a three-day leave. </p><p>Will makes sure to get royally drunk the first night they arrive in the small French village. He doesn’t have much money, but he and Blake follow some other soldiers they don’t know around until they all find alcohol. A couple officers end up joining them and Will feels a tired hate spending time with the officers, who get leave every three months.</p><p>He later decides it doesn’t really matter when the men are providing alcohol. </p><p>Blake gets drunk with him too that night. He’s never seen Blake drunk before. Unlike so many other soldiers, Blake shows surprising restraint at the front. As others are getting smashed, he just takes a few sips. He’s mumbled some story to Will before about seeing a drunk man die in a friendly fire incident in his first week at the front. Will didn’t press the matter. </p><p>He’s delighted to find that away from the muck, rats, and gunfire, Blake does actually indulge. Will watches his face all night as it gets red and shiny. Will is entranced. Blake’s stories become rambling and difficult to follow when he’s drunk, but he keeps the whole table roaring for minutes. Blake’s good humor and talent with a crowd, even while drunk, helps them get as much wine as they’d like. Will is more enraptured by Blake’s lips, stained dark with wine, than the stories, which he only half follows in his drunkenness.</p><p>Will knows he’s not supposed to look. He knows homosexuals exist. It’s not like there aren’t homosexuals in the second devens; he knows some personally. But he’s not like that. He has a wife and two children for god’s sake.</p><p>Will thinks of his wife as he stares at Blake’s lips all night. Walking back to the inn they’re renting, Will leans into Blake. Blake stumbles into him and they end up leaning against a wall together, laughing, trying not the fall to the ground. Blake plasters himself to Will’s back as he unlocks the door and breathes against his neck. Will shivers, electrified even through the haze of alcohol. But he thinks of his wife, his children, and pushes Blake towards his own bed.</p><p>He doesn’t think of his wife the next night. They’re only half drunk and walking home early from the bar, where the officers had seemingly become tired of their antics.<br/>
Blake makes a joke about going to his knees for more wine and gives Will a coy smile from under his lashes, “Oh please, sir,” he starts to say.</p><p>Will shoves him, to cut off the joke, to make Blake stop joking about going to his knees. Blake laughs, big and loud and Will finds himself laughing along with him. They draw the attention of three women, scurrying home in the dwindling light. Blake smiles at them and nods. They giggle and wave but rush on. Will doesn’t pay the girls any attention, he just watches Blake.</p><p>In the morning Will watches Blake as stretches, shirtless and supple in the morning light. He admires the sparse hair on Blake’s chest and his toned shoulders. None of the soldiers really had a sense of privacy anymore. He’d laid beside many a man jerking off in the night, and simply turned over to give a little privacy. But they don’t watch each other, he never lets his gaze linger. Lingering gets people in trouble. But away from the eyes of the second devens, he lets himself watch Blake a little more closely. He’s careful not to do anything but look.</p><p>They spend the day doing nothing much of anything. They wander about the village, walk through the fields surrounding the town. They try and fail to talk to the locals with their limited French. In the evening they drink, alone this time and more moderately. They stake out a corner in a local bar, away from the officers, and spend the evening talking with their heads together. Blake sits close enough for Will to feel the heat of his body. They talk about home and the front. Blake tells him about the stupid things he did with his brother as a child and Will tells him about his daughters. They don’t talk about his wife. Will tries not to think of her as he relaxes into Blake at his side. </p><p>They only get half-drunk that evening and by the time they arrive to the inn it’s still light out. Will unlocks the door and slips inside. He’s surprised when Blake doesn’t follow him.</p><p>He backtracks to find Blake outside, leaning against the wall of the inn. He’s flushed and beautiful in the low evening light. He’s so fucking young Will remembers, looking at his round face, his chapped lips.</p><p>Blake holds out the pack of cigarettes for him and Will silently accepts. He watches Blake light his own cigarette then offer a match to Will. Will takes a deep inhale and savors the tobacco. He works to quash the anxiety that a sniper is going to shoot him in the head just by the embers of his cigarette. They’re miles from any fucking snipers. He’s safe he tries to remind himself.</p><p>They smoke in silence, looking out at their innkeeper’s garden. Blake turns to face him, leaning a shoulder against the wall. Will doesn’t look at him, keeping his head tilted up, enjoying the slight breeze of the warm summer evening. </p><p>Blake exhales noisily prompting Will to look over. He’s grinding his cigarette into the dirt. He nods towards their open door. Will follows him in after grinding out his own cigarette.</p><p>He’s not sure what they will do with their night. It’s not late enough to go to bed yet, not that either of them sleep much anyway. </p><p>Last night Will was too drunk to do much of anything by the time they got home. He half remembers a conversation about the pleasure of a bed with Blake and before sleep took him.</p><p>As he’s looking around the room considering whether to read or play chess or go back out and walk more. Blake interrupts his inner dialogue by putting a hand on his neck. Will flinches, Blake’s hand is cool, the touch surprising but Blake meets his gaze head-on. Instead of doing anything Blake freezes, just stands there with a hand on Will’s neck, looking intently in his eyes.</p><p>Will’s heart thunders momentarily with fear, before he pushes forward and kisses Blake. </p><p>Blake’s mouth opens against his immediately. He makes a noise, low in his throat.</p><p>Will presses deeper into the kiss. It is not like kissing a woman. Blake has fine stubble that scrapes against Will’s skin, there are no breasts pressing to his chest. </p><p>But the way Blake yields to Will is the familiar.</p><p>When they break apart, Blake keeps his eyes closed. Will examines his face, the flush which has reached even his ears, his lips still stained with wine and slick with their kiss.</p><p>Blake opens his mouth to speak but Will surges forward again. If he lets Blake talk then the moment will break, he’s sure.</p><p>Something shifts in Blake in this kiss. He pushes against Will’s chest and he stumbles back into the bureau. Blake pins him there, and takes over the kiss slowing them down, then breaking away to kiss along Will’s neck. He bites down and Will shocks himself with a moan. No one has bitten him before, not even his wife. He’s surprised at how the twinge of pain sends a spark of heat to his groin. He twitches in his pants and hisses when Blake bites down harder.</p><p>Will cups the back of Blake’s neck, urging his mouth back to his own. He tries to take the kiss back over but Blake presses forward, slotting a leg between his thighs. The demand in Blake’s kiss surprises Will. He’s even more surprised to find he enjoys it.</p><p>He thrusts his hips forward against Blake’s thigh and enjoys the answering hardness he feels there. His head spins momentarily and he starts to catalogue all the ways Blake’s body is strange and exciting. Will has always known in passive kind of way that he’s attracted to men. He admired men passing on the street and sometimes felt a burning need to impress and be close to a schoolmate or a coworker but he’s never allowed himself to consider what it might be like to act on those feelings. He luxuriates in the differences, in the feeling of Blake’s lips on his, Blake's warmth against him.</p><p>Blake fumbles with Will’s belt. Will considers pushing Blake away, stopping this here, reminding him of his wife and children, but then Blake slips a hand into his trousers and rubs him through the thin material of his pants. Will moans and grips Blake tighter, pushing down thoughts of his wife.</p><p>Blake kisses his neck and strokes Will for a few long moments. Will moans and hisses at the contact.</p><p>Blake pulls away eventually and asks, “Will, please, can I suck your cock?” </p><p>All of his earlier hesitation is gone; he meets Will’s gaze straight on. Will nods, completely wordless, absolutely hungry.</p><p>Blake drops to his knees before Will and he inhales sharply. Blake looks up through his lashes in the darkening room. He looks gorgeous like this, reddened, lips glistening, pulling down Will’s pants and trousers to get his mouth on him.</p><p>There’s some fumbling then as Blake struggles to pull down Will’s trousers. He snickers as Will helps him to shove the articles away and by the time they’ve sorted themselves out, Will’s erection has flagged.</p><p>He’s expecting Blake to be bad at this. He’s a boy from the country who, despite all the big talk, has never actually copped to being with anyone before.</p><p>Will realizes Blake might have kept mum because he’s not had any experiences with women. Blake strokes him and licks along his length, bringing him back to a full erection. When Will is properly hard again, Blake takes Will into his mouth. It takes all of Will’s power not to shout at the feeling of Blake's mouth on him. </p><p>“Fuck,” he hisses out, fisting a hand in Will’s short hair, and isn’t that a surprise, short hair in his hand.</p><p>He tries to trust into Blake's mouth, as he has before with women, and he’s surprised when Blake makes a deep sound in his throat and pins Will’s hips back to the bureau. Will shudders at the show of strength, even more turned on than before.</p><p>Blake draws back, letting Will’s erection slip from his mouth, “No thrusting,” he commands and then sinks back down onto Will’s cock.</p><p>Will bites a shirtsleeve to keep quiet.</p><p>Blake sucks enthusiastically, moaning when Will pulls his hair and slowly working to take Will deeper into his mouth. </p><p>Every after a few long moments of sucking Blake will draw back, lick at his slit, circle his tongue around the head, tease the underside of his cock, before sinking back down to suck him. Will gets close only for Blake to pull back and suck on the head, flutter his tongue over his slit. Will know he’s being noisier than is safe but he can’t help himself.<br/>
Will strokes Blake's scalp, rubs a hand over his cheek, he desperately wants to touch Blake as much as possible.</p><p>As Will gets closer to climax, he starts thrusting into Blake's mouth again, forgetting Blake’s earlier command. Blake’s arm pins him back again and with that he can hold on any longer, gasping and coming in Blake’s mouth. Blake sucks him gently through it, until Will tugs at his hair and Blake pulls off. </p><p>He sits back on his haunches and takes a handkerchief out of his pocket to spit Will’s seed into. </p><p>Will stares down at the man, admiring his wonderfully swollen lips.</p><p>They stay in silence for a moment before Blake breaks it, “Help me up?”</p><p>Will hurriedly tucks himself away and helps Blake to his feet. He stumbles and takes a moment to steady, draping his body against Will’s. Will holds him up and when he’s steady again he pulls Blake’s face towards him, kissing him hard, tasting his own release on Blake’s tongue.</p><p>Will feels lazy and sated but as they kiss slowly, he can feel Blake twitch and harden against his thigh again. He slots a thigh between Blake’s legs and grips the back of his neck, pulling him close. Blake whines against his lips.</p><p>“Tom-” Will breathes when they break apart.</p><p>Blake hums in response busy kissing Will’s neck again. Will can’t figure out how to say what he wants so he pulls Blake towards the bed and pushes him down. The action makes his heart pound with previously unknown anxiety. He doesn’t know what to do, he doesn’t know how to touch Blake and make it feel good.</p><p>“Will,” Blake says, tugging on his wrist, encouraging Will to lay down with him.</p><p>“I- Tom, I don’t-” he starts to say but Blake sits up to cut him off with his mouth.</p><p>When they break apart, Will chokes out the words he meant to say before the kiss, “Teach me how to touch you?” </p><p>“Come here,” Tom commands and Will goes, straddling Tom. They kiss for a few long minutes. Upon breaking apart Tom begins to unbutton his shirt. Will helps him struggle out of it, then watches him tug off an undershirt, enjoying the way Tom’s shoulders rippled in the low light. The exposed skin makes him bolder. He kisses Tom deeply. Tom tugs on one of his wrists and he slides down to one elbow, still kissing Tom, letting him guide Will’s hand. Tom touches his fingers to his nipples and Will is surprised. He never considered that men could enjoy this too. He gives Tom’s nipple an experimental pinch. He doesn’t get an immediate response but he keeps teasing and tugging the nipple, and slowly Tom begins to moan and writhe. After a few moments he breaks off the kiss they to slip down Tom’s body and lavish attention on his small nipple. </p><p>Tom gasps and bucks under him. Will can’t resist touching him any longer, no matter his anxiety. He begins to fumble with Tom’s belt. Tom bats his hands away, opening his trousers for Will. Then he lays back and looks at Will, challenging him. </p><p>Will feels like he is teetering at the edge of a great crater. If he stops now, he can pretend that this didn’t happen, that he hasn’t changed. He’s just a man, away from his wife, looking for release with anyone nearby. To pleasure Tom means he wants this too. He won’t be able to pretend. </p><p>Tom notices his hesitation and prompts him, “Touch me?”</p><p>Will makes an embarrassing noise in response and reaches down, rubbing a hand down Tom’s clothed length experimentally. Tom gasps quietly. Will let this response bolster him and after a few moments of stroking him experimentally he asks “Take them off?”</p><p>Tom hastily complies and Will has to hold himself up from the bed so that Tom has enough room to undress completely. </p><p>When he gets his hand on Tom, the other man shudders, “Tell me what feels good?” </p><p>Tom nods, then moans. Will watches his face carefully, the slight furrow in his brow, his closed eyes.</p><p>Moments later Tom reaches down and moves him hand, shows Will how to move his foreskin just right, tells him to squeeze a little more firmly. When they start up again, the volume of Tom’s moans increases immediately and Will shushes him. </p><p>The sound of Tom’s moans and his fluid thrusts up into Will’s hand are beautiful. Will files everything away, the way Tom’s nose scrunches up, his leaking cock, his moans, his hips which are still soft with youth. He knows he will be thinking about this, when they’re back on the front, then they can’t touch each other, but they can touch themselves. He will remember this, and the feeling of Tom’s mouth on him, his strength holding down Will’s hips, the feeling of Tom’s cock jerking in his hand. </p><p>Ultimately, Tom doesn’t last long. His orgasm hit suddenly and Will enjoys the way he twitches, feeling powerful and satisfied as Tom comes in his hand. He strokes Tom slowly through his orgasm until the man is spent and lax on the tiny bed. Tom kisses Will’s cheek, then kisses along to his lips. They kiss with no urgency, before Will notices the rippling shivers going through Tom’s frame.</p><p>“Cold?” he asks, fishing around in his pocket with his clean hand for his own handkerchief.</p><p>Tom doesn’t answer. Just silently watches as Will clean him and then curls into Will. Will looks down at the crown of his head, feeling Tom’s humid breath hitting his shoulder.</p><p>“Tom, are you alright?” he asks, frightened by the other man’s silence. </p><p>Tom nods against him quick and jerky.</p><p>He hands Tom his undershirt and starts to tug at the blankets to warm him. When they’ve settled again, Will rubs his back through the silence.</p><p>Eventually, Tom looks back up at him. Whatever emotion took over in the wake of his orgasm is no longer visible on his face. Though he looks tired and vulnerable, he smiles.</p><p>“I’ve never sucked off someone with no foreskin,” he offers. Will swats his thigh. </p><p>“That’s all you’ve got to say?” he asks, exasperated. </p><p>Tom give him a blinding grin and asks, “Can I kiss you again?” </p><p>Will’s heart pounds again, with nerves but he leans down to kiss Tom again. Its awkward for a long moment as Tom doesn’t stop grinning against Will’s lips. He commits eventually, and they kiss tenderly. Will with a hand resting on Tom’s chest.</p><p>They sleep in separate beds that night, because neither bed is big enough for them share comfortably. But the next morning Will doesn’t hide the way he looks at Tom, soft and sleep rumpled. Tom grins at him as he stretches. They don’t talk about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading. <a href="https://howevernot.tumblr.com/">Come say hi to me on tumblr!</a></p><p>In my research I found that circumcision was not yet widely practiced in this time period, so I thought that would be fun to play around with. </p><p>Comments and kudos give me life!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>